


It Would Be Least Expected (I blame Ruka for this fiction)

by AYangThang



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYangThang/pseuds/AYangThang
Summary: She hadn’t been intending to offer any more than kindness to someone she respected as a peer, but she wasn’t about to ignore a beautiful young woman who just happened to show an interest.(A.K.A: A one-shot fiction written because my idiot friend and I can't help but spend far too long talking about ships that probably shouldn't be a thing. This all devolved because a topic of lesbian photography, and if Glynda might collect it. It went down hill from there, and this was born. Written in a span of four hours roughly.. For those of you who wish to be equally deviant and come up with your own version of these events, more power to you. Let's break fandom!.)
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	It Would Be Least Expected (I blame Ruka for this fiction)

** It Would Be Least Expected **

There was nothing worse than coming home after a long mission only to find that she was locked out of the apartment. Her plans dashed to bits by a simple mishap. She was absolutely going to murder Ruby, and nobody would find the pieces.

“Are you alright?” Glynda asked, a thick stack of papers in hand as she stepped up to the women’s apartments that resided near the back of the Beacon Academy campus.

“Ruby forgot confirm our access codes, I’ve been sitting waiting for someone to pass by and let me into the building.” Weiss said unhappily as she sat on the cold stone steps. Her chin tucked into her palm dourly.

Glynda merely nodded amidst typing her own entry code. A small buzz unleashed the door, and she pushed it open. “Well, I can certainly let you in the front door. However if your access code has not been reinstated you’ll never be able to open the door to your actual apartment.”

“This day just keeps getting better.” Weiss said, standing from her place. At least the lobby would be warm. “The air busses are down, so that removes going to a hotel in Vale for the night.”

“I assume seeking Ozpin out would be out of the question?”

“He is not currently in his office.” Weiss replied with a clear note of agitation. “I checked, six times. It’s like he’s a ghost. I’ve never met a man so infuriatingly difficult to locate.”

“Sounds about right.” Glynda muttered, holding the door as Weiss followed her in out of the rainy weather. “He’s likely off giving one of his pep talks to one of the first year students again. He likes to meddle that way. Well, it’s of no consequence. You can stay with me tonight and sort all of this out with him tomorrow.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose. It seems as though you have a lot of papers to grade. I’ve stayed in worse than the apartment lobby overnight.”

“Haven’t we all?” Glynda agreed, stepping towards the elevator and sliding her card key in the slot to activate it. “Even so, I feel I should insist. You’ve just returned from a mission and I’m sure you could use more comfortable accommodations than that ratty old arm chair. I have a spare room, it would be no trouble.”

“If you’re absolutely sure…”

“Of course.” Glynda replied, ushering the younger woman into the elevator before the door closed.

While it was common knowledge that Glynda inhabited the top floor apartment in the women’s dormitory, Weiss had never seen the space first hand. It was certainly more luxurious than what Weiss had come to expect from her own lodgings, but it was nothing near the finery that speculation provided.

“Is something wrong?” Glynda wondered.

“No, it’s merely that I find the gossip around here to be just as idiotic as usual.”

“Ah yes, you mean about my non-existent penthouse suite with all of the amenities.”

“That would be the rumor.”

“A long standing one. It has been around since long before your time. Qrow and Raven started that rumor once I became a faculty member.” Glynda said dryly as she removed her high heeled shoes. “The only reason I have this apartment is because I happen to be the combat instructor.”

“I didn’t realize that came with the privilege of having a larger apartment.” Weiss said, also removing her shoes out of courtesy. She wouldn’t want to muddy the rug that lead into the main living area. “Do all of the faculty keep such a space?”

“Every apartment is suited to our needs. Bartholomew’s apartment has library of historical texts curated from all across Remnant. As for me, well I suppose you could witness that for yourself.” Glynda told her, needing to guide the younger woman no further than the living area. A room with a glass door gave insight to a robust training room to keep in top physical shape. “The roof is outfitted with a dust barrier for semblance training as well. That is really the only reason I have the top floor. All of my décor was paid for with my own money, just like the rest of you.”

“It suits you well.” Weiss said, and it wasn’t a lie in the slightest. Glynda had always given off an air of sophistication, and the living area continued that trend. Leather furniture and glass topped tables were arranged neatly. The cream colored walls contained many scenic pictures, but it was the black and white photography that drew her attention. It was no question that Glynda was attracted to the fairer gender. The students had no idea, but working huntresses who lived at the Beacon apartments knew she entertained a certain way of life.

"I'm glad you think so." Glynda murmured amiably.

Nothing seemed out of place, but Weiss found it difficult to rip her eyes away from the two naked women tastefully embracing in the nude. Lips painted rouge, the only color at all as one woman seemed to sigh out in bliss. The erotic nature could only come from one keen eye. “That must be Velvet’s work.”

“So it is, I’m surprised you’re aware of her side projects.”

“It would be hard not to. She often asks my opinion before sending them off to the galleries.”

“That sounds like her. She never has be confidant in her artistic pursuits.” Glynda said, having made her way to the cabinet that housed her drink of choice. “Could I interest you in a glass of wine?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Weiss said, pondering a few of the more of the pictures. An image of bare breasts caught her eye, cupped gently by eager hands. No faces, just one body lovingly embraced by another. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Coco was the model for this one."

"What makes you say that?"

"Coco was the subject of Velvet's earliest work. she never liked to show her face. She said it drew attention away from her best assets." Weiss said, recalling the memories fondly. "Yang was a subject too, we were students back then. Yang hasn't modeled for Velvet in years, but Coco still does."

“I have to say, I never thought you’d be interested in sapphic photography or anything of the nature.”

“Yes, well we can’t be as overt at Coco and Velvet, now can we?” Weiss asked rhetorically, watching as Glynda poured two glasses of a white wine.

“No, although word usually gets around.” Glynda said as she brought the glasses of wine over. Offering one to Weiss as she sat down. “With promiscuity so rampant in our line of work it’s usually only a matter of time.”

“Which is why so few people happen to know.” Weiss said simply. “I don’t make a habit of airing that little detail often. I certainly don’t among people who do not know how to be discreet. I suppose that could be why I have such difficulty finding dates.”

“Are you in the closet by choice?”

“I wouldn’t say I’m in the closet so to speak.” Weiss said with a laugh. “I just have no intention of shouting my interests to the world. Trading my dignity at the usual hookup locations isn’t an interest I have.”

“Now that I can understand.” The older woman sighed as she took a sip.

It was an afterthought that she reached up to pull the pins out of her hair, allowing the flowing tresses to fall freely. After running her fingers through her hair a few times, she placed the pins on the table. That she had manage to capture the attention of her companion wasn’t lost to her. She hadn’t been intending to offer any more than kindness to someone she respected as a peer, but she wasn’t about to ignore a beautiful young woman who just happened to show an interest.

“What of yourself then?” Weiss asked curiously. “It’s a known fact you prefer women, but I haven’t heard of you dating anyone.”

“When would I find the time?” Glynda posed, a slender eyebrow lifting as her voice gentled ever so slightly. “I have Ozpin to corral and students that run amok on a daily basis. Besides the fact that I have an image to maintain for the students, I don’t have the sanity to attempt to find a random date on short notice. My little black book is as empty as yours, I’m afraid. Thankfully that is not the only way to gain some entertainment or my bed would be woefully cold.”

Weiss sipped her wine at that. There was only one thing Glynda could mean. “I didn’t think you’d be the one to turn to escort services.”

“I will be the first to admit that it isn’t very fulfilling. Frankly, I wouldn’t need to resort to that if a better offer came along.” Glynda said, feeling the insatiable need to pry further. She could have simply suggested moving this conversation to the bedroom point blank, but lacking so much tact wasn’t something she found particularly attractive. She suspected Weiss felt the same. Still, she had no reason to be coy, either. “It would need to be the right offer, surely. However, I’m not one to turn down a beautiful woman if the circumstances were right.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow. She was no blushing virgin by far, but it had never once occurred to her that Glynda would be remotely interested. A person of lesser means might not have resorted to such word play, but Glynda was keen enough to be aware of it. “Even if that offer were to come from a former student?”

“Former being the operative word, I’d think.” Glynda said pointedly. She still wasn’t entirely sure of just how willing she would be, either. It had never come up in a way she found reasonable. It was true she was approached by many huntresses over the years, by Glynda always chose her conquests carefully. Bold faced honesty served her well in this instant. “Though it would be more apt to say that I usually don’t date huntresses at all.”

Weiss was tongue tied. The only word forming in the face of that admission seemed completely inept. “Really?”

“Unfortunately most of Vale’s huntresses graduate from Beacon Academy. Those that don’t normally come from one of the other three. This means that I was a student alongside them, a huntress in the field working with them, or at one point I was their professor. In the case of huntresses older than myself the same issue applies in reverse. They were either mentors I shadowed, or my own professors. That is precisely why I don’t often date huntresses. There’s a history there more times than not.”

“History alone shouldn’t preclude you from a night of enjoyment.” Weiss found herself saying then. “If it were the case, I’d have absolutely no conquests at all.”

“You’ve never been with someone outside of the profession?”

"Absolutely not." Weiss shook her head. That thought was unappealing. “I don’t sleep with a person unless I think it has the possibility to go someplace meaningful. Those who are not huntresses themselves wouldn’t have a hope in this world of keeping up with me.”

At that, Glynda found herself smirking as a single finger tapped thoughtfully against her wine glass. “If that’s something you enjoy, I happen to know of a few women that stamina is not an issue.”

“I didn’t mean it that way. Although it’s true that few could match a huntress given our training.” Weiss replied, leaning forward just a little. “I live a dangerous and busy life. One afternoon I may be reading only to receive a mission an hour later. I don’t wish to have to explain that to a person who has no frame of reference. I’ve seen the arguments it causes, and I have no desire to have them myself. A huntress needs no explanation, as she will be prone to the same life that I am. I don’t need any justification.”

“How pragmatic.” Glynda said jovially. “Although I have to wonder how many huntresses tick all of your carefully chosen boxes? A reserved huntress is one thing, perhaps, but one in search of a commitment on top of that is another.”

“What can I say?” Weiss shrugged, that wine glass lifting to her lips in a way that weighed her options. What did she want to do with the information at her disposal? She could stop this odd turn here and now. Glynda’s expression proved she would accept a refusal as little more and a logical decision. But then, where was the fun in that? What was a huntress, if not a woman willing to place her bets? Decision made, she drained the rest of her glass, removing any pretense. “I’m selective. Why settle for less?”

Well, if Weiss wanted exclusivity if the night went well, Glynda could certainly accommodate that. However, it did muddy the waters a bit. “You’re not afraid you’ll be biting off more than you can chew?”

That was the real question in all of this. Buried deep enough between them to touch upon the obvious fact. Glynda was still superior in every way. Her placement among Beacon’s staff promised that even as huntresses they were still not equals. While the definitions of professor and student had left them a small handful of years ago, Weiss had not established herself completely among Ozpin’s fold. Her skill was notable, but the divide was tangible. Only someone with a brazen disregard for any manner of propriety would fail to put that context into consideration. It became clear to Weiss that Glynda would not take her bed unless they were both very well aware of exactly what it could imply.

“Thankfully for you, I’m not intimidated by pomp and circumstance.” Weiss set her empty glass on the nearby table as if to punctuate her statement. “Although, if you really want to take this beyond mere conjecture, you’re going to have to make the first move.”

Her consent in this was clear as day, only an idiot would misconstrued it, but Glynda prided herself on being thorough. “You’ll find the master bedroom down the hall with an adjoining bathroom. I’d suggest you wash your mission away from you and consider the matter one final time. I won’t have it be said later that I took advantage of you.”

“You’re not the only one with a semblance able to subdue an opponent, there’s nothing more that I need to consider.” Weiss told her without an ounce of hesitation. “A shower does sound lovely, though.”

* * *

She didn’t need to think twice, but she found herself wondering just what she was in for. The hot water was heaven upon her skin, it felt good to let the stressors of her day melt away beneath it. The glass of wine had done her an ounce of good as well, it was comfortable being in her own element. Finery was everything she had known during her upbringing, it came to her as a second nature. These were things she could easily cling to, a level head telling her that Glynda was not like many of the huntresses Weiss had crossed paths with. That the woman never would be, and had no desire to be.

It was incredibly attractive, a quality Weiss suspected many would consider paramount to their fantasies if they thought of Glynda in such a way at all. It was no question that even she had considered it a few times. Wondering if the strict and stringent professor was really so uptight when behind closed doors. It had been a somewhat filthy debate when she was a mere student herself. Bandied about by the likes of Yang and Nora when the subject of studies could not hold their attention. Weiss had never completely banished those conversations from her mind.

It was probably foolish. Likely not so simple. In retrospect, they were probably more alike than not when it came to frolics. Reservation itself not strictly pretense when anticipation was its own fine reward. It would be a lie to say that the thought of it didn’t make her slick. That her core didn’t ache at the thought of being thoroughly debauched after being taken apart slowly, piece by imperceptible piece.

She caressed her own skin, her mind drifting to her other promised nights. All of them had taken place away the confines of the city. The lodges that dotted the landscape acted like a common ground. The things she did behind closed doors didn’t make a habit of following her back to Vale. In a way it suited her that her few experiences had been on the road. Mutual gratification finding her on the otherwise lonely nights when solo missions promised to be long and cumbersome without someone else to enjoy them with. She hadn’t been lying about wanting something more, searching for it among slick desire and promises that were never kept.

Of the few numbers she received, only a fraction of them panned out to another date and a nigh between the sheets. None of them made it to a third.

She wondered if Glynda would be able to break that streak. Her fingers slid across her small breasts, nipples pert and responsive. She sighed at the feeling, relaxing just enough to allow herself to feel the anticipation creeping in. She wouldn’t want to keep Glynda waiting. With the last of the suds slipping down the drain, Weiss turned off the water and stepped out. A folded towel sat on the edge of the sink and a robe hung on the hook on the back of the door.

Her clothes were gone, but she wouldn’t be needing them. Drying herself off, she slipped on the robe and opened the door. Glynda was already reclining back upon the soft bed wearing little more than a black bra and panty set. Long legs crossed at the heel, breasts rising and falling gently with every breath, and a cascade of blonde hair framing a beautiful face that lacked its usually stern appeal. Her glasses were left forgotten at the bedside table, she wouldn’t be needing them. Far sightedness a boon as she crooked her fingers beneath those lacy black panties, slipping them out a moment later to reveal the glistening arousal that waited to be truly satiated.

Composed even while relaxed, she was a stunning. Weiss couldn’t help but feel that it was a waste to simply look when she could touched and taste, but to not drink in the sight at all would have been a towering shame. It was a little gratifying that Glynda’s own eyes scorched her from across the room. Eyeing what the robe hadn’t covered. Weiss hadn’t tied it off before stepping out, and with such rapt attention upon her, even that much cloth was too much.

“Impatient, are we?” Weiss questioned as she allowed the robe to slide off completely, before strutting over. Her figure would never be a match for assets, that she knew, but being so slight came with its own advantages. It was thrilling to be so powerful, and yet so easily consumed by someone stronger than herself. Glynda would not be the first to wonder if she could be broken and left spent.

“Consider yourself lucky that I didn’t ravish you upon the sofa. I don’t like to be kept waiting.” Glynda said, welcoming Weiss completely as the younger woman found a seat in her lap.

“Yet you were the one that demanded it.” Weiss said, leaning into Glynda’s touch when those soft hands cupped at her backside, pulling her closer.

“You’ll find I demand a lot of things.” Glynda agreed, her ministrations slow as she allowed herself to enjoy the simple pleasure if enjoying another. There were few things she liked more than a firm ass to grab onto. Fewer still, than a cleanly shaven pussy and a partner willing to yield to her advances. Years of performing arts preceded harsh battle training, the combination leaving behind tightly coiled muscles beneath her soft flesh. Weiss didn’t look it, but the glimmer in Glynda’s eyes promised that she could feel it.

“There is one final thing though.” Glynda said, plucking a dental dam from her bedside table. She always had ample protection. Condoms for her strap-on and dams for oral sex. She prided herself upon being careful, but well calculated risks were her forte. Weiss was not the same as one of the many escorts that might warm her bed. It would be nice, for once, if the taste of silicone didn’t get in the way. “I’d rather know of your preference of protection before we begin.”

Weiss was no stranger to the idea, considered it herself more often than not. Kept them on hand when the situation permitted. Barrier sex was her preferred way in the face of a strange huntress she had no knowledge of. Glynda didn’t fall into that category. Weiss trusted her to be honest. “Do you have a known condition that we’d need them for?”

“No, not to my knowledge.” Glynda told her. “Yet one can never be too careful, either.”

“I will leave the matter up to you, then.” Weiss replied. “I keep regular appointments, and my other experiences have been minimal. I realize it isn’t fool proof, but so little is in our area of expertise.”

Wasn’t that the truth? Glynda satisfied herself with that, setting it off to the side to be blissfully ignored. “I’d rather flout the precaution then, if it’s all the same to you.”

Weiss nodded. “That’s fine.”

“If you change your mind, tell me.”

The final matter settled to her satisfaction, Glynda leaned forward starting a slow kiss that Weiss eagerly melted into. Innocence set ablaze in moments as Weiss wrapped her arms around the older woman, moaning softly in approval when the kiss sank them deeper into arousal. Sensitive nipples meeting that of soft lace, the concept maddening the moment Weiss even allowed herself to brush up against it a second time. Glynda broke the kiss, trailing a line of them to the pale, unblemished neck.

“Marks?” She asked idly as she felt Weiss slip a hand down her back to remove the object of her annoyance.

“It isn’t as if they’ll last anyway.” She breathed, wanting whatever Glynda could dish out. Her fingers stumbled over the clasp, only to meet resistance when one of Glynda’s own hands found her own. “What?” Weiss asked, her voice so uncertain that it made Glynda take pause too.

The heat hadn't dissipated from Glynda's eyes. She had every intention of fucking this huntress into oblivion, but the thought that it might be reciprocated even slightly came as a mild shock to the system. Her core gently throbbing at the reminder of what a skilled lover could do. Despite that, it was hard to find security when her bedfellow was so much younger than her. The disparity just enough to call those intentions into question. “Age is one thing, but years on the road take their own toll.” Glynda warned, because in truth no matter the way she looked after herself, she was far from perfect.

“I know.” Weiss said, licking her lips monetarily. A long thin scar disappeared beneath the fabric of that bra. Glynda likely considered it an unsightly thing. Yet, Weiss was not without her own. The one upon her face might have been distinguishing, but she knew ugliness too. Risking her own imperfections as she lifted Glynda’s hand to the prominent three-fold scar that rested across her back. She kept her hair impossibly long for that reason. As fingers brushed against it, she couldn’t help but feel an inherent weakness in her aura. The claws of monsters would have never sunk into her so deeply if she hadn’t taken such a grave misstep in combat. If only she had been more powerful. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Suit yourself.” Glynda said, although she wasn’t completely convinced that Weiss really wanted her. It was one thing to want to be touched and taken, but to freely return such a thing was another.

Glynda pulled away only long enough for Weiss to remove the fabric, but not so long as to get a good look. Having such large, soft breasts were as much a blessing as they were a curse. Weiss seemed happy just to feel them as they went back to kissing. Soft touches exploring and seeking out sensitive areas. Yet it was the path of the scar she followed most eagerly. Mapping out the upraised blemish from soft skin to hardened areola. Glynda reached over, dimming the light distractedly when Weiss toyed with her, fingers finding those tightening nipples and pinching them gently as if to gauge Glynda’s reaction.

It just wasn’t enough. None of it was enough, and they both seemed to agree on that the moment their eyes met again. Glynda flipped them in an instant, taking far too much amusement from the squeak that erupted from Weiss from the surprise. This was better, fitting. A lesser huntress beneath her, willing to be thoroughly enjoyed. Her lips found their perch upon one pert nipple, teeth nipping gently, tongue flicking. A gasp was music to her ears, but the moan from earlier was far prettier, and Glynda aimed to hear it again. Redoubling her efforts as her fingers began their southbound trajectory, she let her desire consume her.

Weiss was wet, smooth to the touch, not a single coarse curl to get in the way of alabaster skin and gentle curves. Weiss spread her legs, rocking her hips upward to meet those questing fingers. To search for that perfect place herself as well. Glynda’s fingers found their goal, and the musical lilt Glynda sought met the air anew. Everything about Weiss Schnee could be described as pretty. Her clit peeking out from its hood unabashedly was no different.

Glynda wanted to see it for herself. To taste it, and the moist desire that the tips of her fingers felt pooling at apex of it all. She wasted no time, slipping down to meet that goal, allowing Weiss to tangle her fingers into her blond hair as she settled where the younger woman most needed her attention. Suckling softly at the needy little clit that so readily soaked up the attention.

With every soft suckle and probing stroke of that talented tongue, Weiss thrashed. Moaning deeply and biting down on her lower lips to silence herself. It was only her skill as a vocalist that truly inhibited her. Shamed her to silence because she knew just how a voice could project. Blue eyes closing with a ragged breath when that tongue demanded more. Glynda’s own enjoyment whisper quiet, as though to hear every tiny sound she could get to spill from her lips.

“More.” Weiss panted, because Glynda was taunting her. Had to be. Her pace was too slow, her mouth hot and heavy. Lusciously driving her mad. The meticulous way that each soft suckle and flick of the tongue washed away the ache felt heavenly, but she would be flooded with ache anew every time Glynda changed her game. Glynda changed it a lot. Refusing Weiss to sink into the rhythm for long.

Kissing deep at her core while perfectly manicured fingers held her open, Weiss bit back a curse. She would never be able to come this way. Would never be able to do more than ride the tides, as though they were no more than a gentle ocean. She would be able to ride this out all night, blissful edging that would neither make her too raw, or too sore as long as her aura soothed away her body’s begging for release. As lovely as that was, there was only one way to get the intensity she truly sought out.

Calling her aura within the depths of her soul, she released the hold it claimed over her. The single invisible force between herself and the world rarely saw disuse. It was there all the time by nature, unless forcefully broken or retracted. Glynda could feel it diminish, feel it ebbing away as Weiss clenched tightly around her able tongue. A nearly ancient vulgarity dropped like a stone, old atlesian sounding all too beautiful as Glynda continued to pleasure her.

She wanted to hear more, wondered what other filth she could coax from the typically dainty woman. Her mouth returned to its place, fondling the clit that so begged for her attention as two fingers slipped in to heated depths. Weiss rode her fingers, rolled her hips to each thrust, riding out the waves of pleasure that began to mount as they relentlessly crashed into her. When she hit her peek it was with a euphoric cry of elation, and harsh snap of her hips. Her body following its own dance that Weiss didn’t care to control.

Flying free to the soaring heights of gratification, not caring just how far she tumbled down with the inevitable fall.

\--

There came a time when the morning sun threated to lift into the sky. The two women woke quietly, each of them consumed by small considerations. None of them were of particular import, and that was obvious with the way that Weiss found her fingers making lazy patters as she lay there in Glynda’s arms. For all of their deeds last night, this was the one thing that was alien to her. She had never before experienced a huntress who chose to stay, and had never once chosen to stay herself, either.

Part of her wondered if she should be doing this. If she should make the reasonable excuse, dress and go on her way. If Glynda wanted her to do so. If it was too soon to enjoy Glynda’s body when sex wasn’t the qualifier. Her eyes couldn’t help but land on that scar that Glynda seemed so intent to hide. The way it bisected her otherwise beautifully pink areola diagonally was perhaps more intriguing when it was soft and relaxed, much like the rest of her.

If she wanted to leave, she had a simple and uncomplicated explanation already prepared. There was paperwork to do. Missions were always the perfect excuse, and often times they were also a very good reason. One could hardly return and give a report that was lackluster, knowing the reason for the imperfection was a flagrant disregard for hard work. Still, Weiss found the motivation difficult to come by, and Glynda seemed equally disinterested in starting the day.

It was a comfortable silence, but it was heavier than Weiss liked. She wanted to say something, but what?

The way her thigh pressed into the apex of Glynda’s womanhood was entirely too magnificent. She had no wish to detangle herself, and Glynda was making no move to do so either. Weiss had to think that was an invitation to stay. Never needing to move, put up the usual graces, and leave the night as simply that. However, she wasn’t entirely sure Glynda would keep up her end of the bargain, either.

They were both adults after all, and it would hardly be fair to expect the exclusivity that Weiss wanted out of their night together. Especially if it proved their incompatibility in the long term. One night was easy, a lifetime was harder. There was something else, too. Something Weiss was keenly aware of, surprised that Glynda hadn’t bright it up beneath the confines of desire.

“You held back.” It was no more than a lazy observation, but Weiss couldn’t ignore it. “Why?”

“It wasn’t so much that I held back. I thoroughly enjoyed myself.” Glynda sounded, a puff of air escaping her nose. “I just didn’t think going full throttle our first time together would be appropriate. Particularly after you let down your aura.”

“I could have placed it back up at any time.” Weiss replied, the bites from last night leaving a pleasant sting on her inner thighs. If she allowed it to activate they'd be gone. She wasn't keen to rid herself of them so quickly. “I simply didn’t need to do so.”

“You would, if I had done what truly came to mind. Although even that comes with its own limitations, I’m afraid.” Glynda said, knowing there was little to gain from hiding her more questionable interests.

“I doubt you’d be the type to intentionally break it.”

“It doesn’t need to be intentional.” Glynda said loftily. “You’d be amazed how fickle an aura can be when a person isn’t of the right mind to use it. The comfort of an aura is that it’s there all the time, but outside of combat it can phase out inopportunely on occasion.”

“You say that, but its common knowledge that the riding crop isn’t just for show. Unless the stories are more rumors spread by overeager gossip, which I suppose I could understand.”

“It isn’t only for show, but it is by no means a mere toy. It’s my weapon of choice. I don’t make a habit of bringing that into the bedroom without a careful discussion of its use. Although even getting to that point comes with a long list of qualifiers my partner needs to fill before I’d even consider bringing it up. Time will tell if you are such a person.”

“I would think I’d be able to handle it, if you did bringing it up.”

If there was nothing to gain but the sex itself, she would have taken the opportunity. Weiss implied wanting more, and that came with being more thoughtful about going forward. Testing the waters slowly, if they were to be truly enjoyed down the line. “Roughness has a place.” Glynda said, stretching out lazily as her hand found that firm backside that drew her attention. She helped herself to a soft squeeze, enjoying the way Weiss eagerly backed into it. “I won’t say I am always so gentle, but to say I don’t enjoy the softer way of things would disregard the simple pleasures of having a woman in my bed to begin with.”

“As if you cannot have the best of both worlds.” Weiss noted in a dry tone.

“It has yet to happen.” Glynda shrugged. “This may come as a something of a surprise to you, but when a person has an aura locked away by default, they are often less willing to be at the mercy of one who can summon theirs at whim. That is the problem one finds when searching for that sort of lover outside of the hunting profession. However, it is a problem I’ve made peace with.”

“A problem you’ll face no longer if you take my intentions even halfway seriously.” Weiss replied. “Although, you will be buying me dinner first.”

Glynda couldn’t help but be amused. “Is that so?”

“I’m up for a spicing things up just about any time, but for me those circumstances are merely that. At the end of the day I find that I like women much the same way as I like wine.” Weiss told her, hiding a yawn that slipped from her lips. “Not too sweet as to be cloying, not too dry as to be overbearing, and with enough subtle undertones as to keep me coming back for more...”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've recently started creating content with a long time friend of mine. Together we're known as "The Demented Ferrets". We have all sorts of content being prepped. We stream on Twitch, and now we have a YouTube channel.
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: https://twitter.com/FerretsDemented  
> Our Blog: https://dementedferrets.com/
> 
> If you want to watch us make fools of ourselves on Twitch you can do that here: https://www.twitch.tv/the_demented_ferrets
> 
> Tuesdays: 9:00 PM - 12:00 AM (GMT)  
> Wednesdays: 9:00 PM - 12:00 AM (GMT)  
> Saturdays: 12:00 PM - 3:00 PM (GMT)
> 
> If you want to see our YouTube content, you can do that here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC57x2Xu2IXCbqyZIhxMJ7kA


End file.
